johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Game Profle~Mace: The Dark Age
Hello again everybody and welcome to the very first edition of Johnny's Game Profile. Here I'll tell you some interesting details of a certain game, long and lost in the dustbin of gaming history and what some concepts of the game's story and gameplay of the game. For my first edition. I will talk about the story and gameplay of Mace: The Dark Age. Taken place in the turn of the 14th century, and most of the world is envoloped in a veil of darkness thanks to an evil being known as Asmodeus who founded a powerful weapon known as The Mace of Tanis, said to bestow it's weilder with unimaginable power but the weapon's power comes from deception, poverty, disease and war. So, Asmodeus decides to infuse the weapon's power to seven people known to be The Covenant of Seven to continue the chaos that is occuring across the world, but it wouldn't be long before all the 7 members begin to fight amongst each other for the possession of the Mace, so the Covenant of Sevcen as well as other warriors that fight in the name of good set out to either possess the Mace or destory it (depending on the warrior) Before I get to the nitty gritty of the fighters in the game, I have to talk about the game itself. I only played the arcade game myself and didn't get too far. This was created by the now dead Midway (the company responsible for games such as Mortal Kombat and Gauntlet) and one of the first TFGs to play on a 3-D plane (the very first of course, coming from Sega's Virtua Fighter) though this game looks and maybe feel like Soul Calibur but this game predates the said game about a year or so. The game itself plays a bit like Street Fighter as the fighters have prjectile and other special moves the game even as nearly Mortal Kombat style combos as well and even fatalities, though not nearly as gory as in MK. Now, without further ado, here's the stories of each of the characters. Al-Rashid The son of the infamous assassin: Khalid. Al-Rashid was raised in a mountain tower in the deserts of Shiraq. His father has given him 2 Scimitars which is said to have been forged from the magic of the desert wind gives him tremedous speed and agility. He was given an objective by his own father to fight Asmodeus and take possession of the Mace to be regarded as an assassin. He's considered to be one of the easier characters to use in the game as he has easy to perform combos and his special moves do a considerable amount of damage. He even can use his Scimitars to show off that "Desert Wind Magic" and create a large tornado that can disable his opponent, leaving them vulnerable to a combo attack. Now, each character has a good ending and a bad ending. If you defeat Asmodeus and obtain the Mace you'll get your chosen characters good ending, but by losing to Asmodeus, you'll get that character's bad ending. Good Ending Al-Rashid obtains the Mace. To really prove himself as an assassin, he must kill his father: Khaild in combat (which he did), but becomes more than just the new ruler of Arabian assasins, he overthrows the Sultan of Shiraq and becomes the new ruler of the said country, but his newfound power is threatened by hate and fear from the people that are beneath him and takes Namira as his slave. Bad Ending Al-Rashid fails in obtaining the Mace, once he tells his father of his dilemma, he was tripped of his Scimitars and returns to the very tower he was bornin, never to see the light of day again. The Executioner A ruthless killing machine that performs jobs for Dregan who is one of The Covenant of Seven as he kills people (some innocent) on his island of El Katraz. Now with the Covenant of Seven fighting aomongst each other, he also seeks to fight Asmodeus to possess the Mace. The Executioner (couldn't find a more generic name than that) fights a bit like Astaroth from Soul Calibur ''(Remember this game came out *before* Soul Calibur) as he wields an Axe and moves quite slowly, though he can do quite a bit of damage. Good Ending By Capturing the Mace, The Executioner makes the chaos in the world continue as he begins to slaughter anybody and everybody. Bad Ending The Executioner returns to El Katraz to torutre and kill more people in his dungeon, though Asmodeus would allow him to live, he humilitaes him as he revives an old Crusader to show how to Execute people. Koyasha A young Ninja (or Kunoichi) who was trained to kill a person in many ways and not leave a lasting trail. She now seeks to prove herself a true Ninja as she has heard of Asmodeus from the west, she has also heard of Al-Rashid: The son of Khalid and she sees those people as an opportunity to prove herself a worthy warrior of Ninjutsu. As being a Ninja, Koyasha has some good special moves regarding to her kicks as well as her Tanto (Japanese Daggers), she is also one of the faster fighters in the game. Good Ending As Koyasha defeats Asmodeus and obtains the Mace, Koyasha has proven herself a worthy Ninja and one of the best to have ever lived. Though, her beliefs of natural ruling and order has allowed her to overcome the powers of the Mace and is nothing but a mere award for her achievements, she builds a monastery where she seeks spiritual perfection. Bad Ending By faiuling to destroy Asmodeus, her master demotes her to the lowest ranking Ninja in her dojo. For several years, she cleans and cares for the Dojo until her master allows her to train again and go on another quest for the Mace. But it is already too late as the world is blanketed by Asmodeus' evil. Lord Deimos A powerful and feared despotic ruler of his domain in Bavaria. Once a member of The Covenant of Seven was given eternal youth by Asmodeus himself, allowing him rule for all time. His origins are in shadow since nobody has survived long enough to know this ruler, not even seeing his face. Few people even come into his castle high atop a mountain. Now that The Covenant of Seven are fighting for possession of the Mace, Lord Deimos seeks the weapon himself, but to extend his own domain and cement his iron handed rule all over the world. Like The Executioner, Lord Deimos is also one of bigger, slower fighters in the game, but his sword has a long blade which allows Deimos to attack from a distance, he even has some good dash moves as well.. Good Ending As Lord Deimos defeats Asmodeus and obtains the Mace, he can expand his domain, nearly every country in the civilized world from Europe and even the Middle East fell one by one until Europe and the Middle East were united under his banner, and any body to dared defied him were vanquished swiftly. Bad Ending As Lord Deimos' adventure to obtain the Mace was unsuccessful, he returns to the Bavarian mountains only to find that his castle is over-run by Peasants who now rebel against thim. He tries to fight them off, but fails. With only one option, he committs suicide in the lava that surrounds his castle. Mordos Kull A mercanary warrior who only does jobs for the highest bidder, Mordos Kull was raised by a group of Italian Gypsies, when Kull was only a teenager, the Gypsies that cared for him were murdered by Mercenaries, he decided to become one himself as he was impressed. Now caught in a war between The Covenant of Seven, he was hired by them to defeat Asmodeus and obtain the Mace. Mordos Kull is one of the fighters in the game with a very short range as his weapon is a short Morning Star Whip (unlike in ''Castlevania though) but he's got some good special move which include a Dragon Punch move as well as a charging move involving his shield and some good kicking moves to match. Good Ending As Mordos Kull obtains the Mace, he uses it to defeat the Covenant of Seven who are responsible for the deaths of not only the Gypsies who raised him, but his family as well. His meaning of joining them is to destroy them when they let down their guard on him and strike them when they least expect it. He becomes a king of a European nation ad rules with justice and prosperity, Kull also decrees that the Power of the mace of Tanis is to be used for the greater good. Bad Ending After his defeat, Mordos Kull give up his mercenary job and decides to live a life of a lowly farmer in Italy, but sue to Asmodeus' influence on the nation, the soil is virtually uncultivatable. With nothing else to lean on, he becomes a beggar in the city states of Italy. Namira A slave girl for a lesser Sultan, she wishes for a better life than to please men who care not for her but to just dance for their pleasure. She keeps having dreams of a palace, and being a part of a royal family then fire, then Scimitars clashing and somebody taking her out of that palace. She then hears a story about a Princess named Tulwara who escaped from the Palace when it was attacked by a group of assassins, and she would be at the same age as Namira. After she kills her former master with her fighting skills she received from an Enuch, her dying master only muttered the words "Only Asmodeus knows" regarding to her past. So she sets out to find out about her past and this Princess Tulwara. Basically the Chun-Li of this game, most of her moves involve around kicks, eventhough her Scimitar is quite long, giving her a better reach than most other fighters. She's also got a projectile move as well. Good Ending Namira obtains the Mace, and with it also obtains her past. She is indeed the lost Princess Tulwara, her family was murdered by Khalid which allowed the Shiraq Sultan (one of The Covenant of Seven) to take power. After she kills Al-Rashid she turns her attention on the Sultan. With it, she claims the throne and becomes the first woman Sultan in Arabia. She creates a society where women are the dominant gender and men are subservient. Bad Ending As Namira fails to defeat Asmodeus, the being himself gives her to the Sultan of Shiraq, liking his gift the Sultan enures Asmoedus that she will receive consequences for her actions, after much pain and torture Namira tries to convince the other prisoners that she is Tulwara, the lost Princess. But, her pleas fall on deaf ears. Ragnar A powerful Viking Prince of the Viking village of Torsgard. As he was away in an adventure, Lord Deimos' forces came and destroyed his beloved village and murdered his family. Out for revenge, Ragnar now sets on a personal journey to find and destroy both lord Deimos and Asmodeus Ragnar, though not as slow as The Executioner or Lord Deimos, but he can be slow. But he can use his twin axes much more quickly than The Executioner can. He also has a Dragon punch like special move and he can even dead lift with his helmet as well. Good Ending As Ragnar defeats Lord Deimos and Asomdeus, he also was able to destroy the darkness that was plaquging his beloved land. The power of the Mace gives him another chance at the life he had before it was taken away from him by Lord Deimos. He begins another family and rebuilds his village of Torsgard which becomes a gorgeous and thriving city in Europe, and Ragnar would dedicate his life to crush evil wherever it may be. Bad Ending As Ragnar fails to get his revenge he returns to what remains of Torsgard, Asmodeus wanting his own revenge turns Ragnar into a ravenous wolf. As a Wolf, he has an insatiable appetite for killing and eating innocent people. Ragnar is doomed forever to have his essence inside a wild wolf. Takeshi A Samurai of a very well known Tsunami Samurai Family. He fought alongside some of Japan's greatest warlords. Though, Takeshi's reknown has caused his older brother: Ichiro to become jealous. But as word got out that Ichiro has become one of Asmoedus' Covenant of Seven this brought Shame and disgrace to the Tsunami family's name. Desperate to restore his family's honor and save his brother, Takeshi travels away from Japan to find Asmodeus and destroy the Mace. Takeshi is basically the Ryu of the game as he has a simple projectile as well as a Dragon Punch-like special move, His Katana also has a reasonable range, he also has a Liu Kang style flying kick as well (even with 70 LBS. of Samurai Armor). Good Ending As Takeshi defeats Asmodeus, he also destroys the Mace, but as the Mace is destroyed a massive explosion erupts from the fire pits, Takeshi with a pure heart survives the explosion but his brother Ichiro did not. As Takeshi returns to Japan, he has restored his family's honor and becomes a righteous warrior who fights for good, he will forever live in shame for not being able to save his brother. Bad Ending After Takeshi fails to defeat Asmodeus, both he and his brother Ichiro return to Japan. Ichiro now a dedicated servant of Asmodeus has given orders to his brother to begin his campaign for China. But not wanting his family to be further disgraced, he rebels against Ichiro, but fails. Takeshi then commits Seppuku in front of Ichiro's Temple. The Story of Takeshi as also become a popular piece of Japanese folklore. Taria A daughter of the Duke of Iberia: Malanoche De Castillo who was once The Covenant of Seven. She was born underneath a block, dark moon. Using black magic, she is a savage, bloodthristy scorceress who is also keen in using a sword and she is considered to be one of Europe's most powerful scorceresses. It is prophecized that she is destined to destroy Asmoedus, so her father was supposed to give her to the evil being, but gave him her twin brother: Taurus instead. As she has fully realized her magical powers, she now has but one pirpose, destroy Asmodeus and obtain the Mace in order to take over the world. Taria is a mix between Cervantes from Soul Calibur as well as Guile from Street Fighter as she uses twin swords (Like Al-Rashid, but one big and one small) and like Namira and Koyasha has some good kicking attacks as well and does a Somersault Kick move (like Guile). Good Ending Taris defeats Asmodeus and obtains the Mace, as she grasps the magic weapon, she bursts into a prufiying flame, the flames turn her into a full fledge demon. She then goes and allows her father to rule the world while she goes on her own conquest for the underworld, with her newfound power, she was able to achieve this goal, the under and over worlds now belong to her family, and she keeps her brother as her personal servant. Bad Ending Her failure to achieve her goal, Asmoedius gives her the opportunity to be by his side to work her dark magic. An offer she couldn't refuse, Taria is unsatisfied with her new possition to please Asmodeus and has made many attempts to try to obtain the Mace but every attempts fail as a result. Dur to her insobordination, Asmodeus bansihes her to a deserted island where she'll spend the rest of her life. Xiao Long A descendant of Ghengis Kahn and a son of a powerful warlord. Xiao Long was trained by his father in the ways of martial arts and the art of war. At the age of 14, he was instructed by his father to execute a solider from an enemy clan, but since he was a humble and righteous warrior, he refuses. This causes a falling out with his father as his father burned his eyes out and banished him to the wastelands of China. After a few days on his own, he was founded by Shaolin Monks who took him in and teach him the ways of the martial warrior for 12 years. Sensing a great evil coming from the west, he sets out to destroy the source of the evil which is none other than the Mace of Tanis. Xiao Long is a combination of Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat and Soul Calibur. He has a projectile move as well as having a Liu Kang style flying kick and he also has some good moves involving his bo staff as well and can hit multiple times. Good Ending As Xiao Long defeats Asmoedus, he then obtains the Mace, as he grasps the weapon, it talks to him and says that it can restore his lost vision and give him unimaginable power, though it sounds like an offer to not refuse, but Xiao long knew that it was deception and uses a spell to destroy the mace anyway as his time in the Shaolin Temple has already restored his vision by allowing him to see the world in a different light. Bad Ending Eventhough he failed in his quest to destroy the Mace, Xiao Long remains humbled. He returns to the Shaolin Temple to meditate on his recent failure. But, Asmoedus not wanting a mortal that defied him to live, he informs of his father of Xiao Long's whereabouts. As his father scours the entire country for his son, they reach the mountains where the temple resides, and then they can hear the deafening sounds of drums that can be heard for miles what happened after that is still a mystery. Dregan In his former life, Dregan was one of the knights of the first crusade that stormed Jerusalem. During a big battle, he was killed with a magical Axe which stole his soul. Not being able to find peace in the afterlife, his undead body now walks the Earth once more and has done so for over 200 years. Then he was approached by Asmodeus who made him a member of The Covenant of Seven as he was promised a collection of souls in exchange for his servitude, he then founded his own kingdom so he can help Asmodeus tighten his grip on the world. He then began his campaign to devour souls, turning good people into mindless zombies and vampires as well as other undead creatures, but none of them can restore him to life. He concludes that only Asmodeus can restore him to life by reuniting him with his soul, he now goes on a journey to defeat Asmodeus and obtain the Mace in hopes to find his lost soul. Dregan is a bit like Ryu and Reptile he can spit out some kind of acid from his mouth as well as having (yet again) a Dragon punch like special move. He's also got some wierd kick moves as well. Good Ending Dregan defeats Asmodeus and obtains the Mace which partially restores him to life, he then discovers that his soul resides in the axe of The Executioner who lives in the island of El Katraz, he sets off to the island and kills The Executioner and destroys his weapon. He then frees his soul and reunites with his lost possession, he's Sir Dregan once more, but because of the sins and actions he did for Asmodeus, he can not ascend into heaven. In order to atone for his actions, he becomes an agent of justice fighting evil where it may be. Bad Ending After Dregan fails to defeat Asmoedus, he returns to his land of the dead. Because he tried to elminate Asmodeus, he dissmisses him as one of The Covenant of Seven and even sends his sobordinates after him and his kingdom, it was a fierce battle, but in the end Dregan was captured and brought back to Asmodeus who consumes not only Dregan's soul but also those of his victims, Dregan will now exist forever as an undead knight sealed away in Asmodeus' dungeon. Gar Gudrunson Belonging to a race of Dwarves that were forced to make weapons and armor for the armies of Lord Deimos, Gar Gudrunson had a dream of fire and screaming people, he realizes that his race of Dwarves can defeat lord deimos and free themselves from his rule. He and other Dwarves secretly work on a special machine made of wodd and iron, they call it the War Mech. With it, Gar hopes to achieve his goal. Gar's War Mech is the most powerful as well as the slowest fighter in the game, it has a wodden mallet as well as a spiked ball which can do a lot of damage. Good Ending Gar defeats Asmodeus and obtains the Mace, with it he hears the Mace talk to him and Gar has visions of his race not just being free but rule the surface world as well. He returns to his underground people and shows the Mace which also takes hold of the minds of the other Dwarves. They begin to mass produce War Mechs and dominate the surface world. Bad Ending Defeated by Asmodeus and his War Mech destroyed, Gar returns to his Underground Dwarf world and goes to work on creating a better version of the War Mech. While making his new Mech, many Dwarves died in the attempt, he becomes obssessive in creating a new mech, and he eventually disappeared after a huge steam explosion, he was never seen again nor was his body ever found. The Dwarves have abandoned Gar's program because of the accidents. Grendal A Gargoyle who answers to nobody but Asmodeus. Grendal has shattered memories of his past, but he was once Taurus De Castillo: the son of Malanoche De Castillo. He was given to Asmodeus as it was thought to be a symbol of a prohacy that he has the destiny of defeating Asmodeus and all he stood for, so De Castillo gave him to Asmodeus and turned him into a Gargoyle named Grendal. Though he'll protect his master, he may also fight Asmoedus so he can dscover who he truely is. Grendal is a bit slow, but not nearly as slow as Gar's War mech. He can do quite a bit of damage with his hammer and has some good up-close attacks as well. Good Ending He obtains the Mace from Asmodeus, and with it the Gargoyle visage disappears, and he rediscovers his lost emeories, he is Taurus De Castillo once more. He also discovers that he's the rightful heir to the Ibrian throne. He overthrows his father and usurps the throne of Iberia, he defeats The Covenant of Seven and silences his sister, Taria as he can't save her. Bad Ending Because Grendal tried to defeat his master, Asmodeus into a lesser dog-like gargoyle for the entire world to see. He is now chained to his master's post howling at the shodows. Heck Knight An agent from the depths of Heck, this vreature is given the task to defeat Asmodeus and return the Mace of Tanis to it's rightful owner as Heck's power is being drained from Asmodeus' use. Another slow character but has some good moves he can create a fire treck along the ground which can be hard to avoid. Good Ending The Knight defeats Asmodeus and obtains the Mace and then returns to it's rightful owner. It cares not for the people in the world as it'll leave it for them to deal with. Bad Ending As it failed to bring the Mace back to it's rightful owner, it's masters brought it to trial. He was stripped of his knighthood and was casted out of the higb court of Heck, his flesh would be gnawed on from worm-like creatures as his form of punishment. Ichiro The older, jeaolous brother of Takeshi. Out of fear of being ignored by people who favoried his brother, he traveled abroad and discovered Asmodeus who would grant him immortality and great power. Ichiro becomes one of The Covenant of Seven and has amassed his own army, as he aims to conquer his homeland of Japan, he wants more, and especially the death of his brother by his very own hands. Ichiro decides to find and defeat asmodeus and obtain the Mace for himself. Despite that he's a samurai, Ichiro is no Ken to Takeshi's Ryu. He'a just a bit like Mitsurugi from Soul calibur combined with a projectile and some good kicking moves. Good Ending Ichiro defeats Asmodeus and obtains the Mace. With it, he goes on to eliminate his family and conquer Japan. But the only threat to his newfound power is none other than his brother: Takeshi who has taken refuge in the Japanese mountains, as Ichiro lays waste to every town in the country finding his brother, Takeshi wages gorilla warfare on his brother. Bad Ending Asmodeus catches Ichiro and becomes disfavored by the evil being as well as the Mace of Tanis. The power of the Mace corrupts Ichiro who gets deeper into darker power. His own elite guard then has him executed and his entraisl sent all over the world, a grim reminder and memory of his despotic rule. Pojo Once a fine woman that was transformed into a chicken by Taria, Pojo is just a mindless chicken that is just hungry. It's origin story is very similar to that of Superman's. Pojo is a very unique fighter, she mostly uses her beak to attack. it can also use it's legs to kick and has a special move where she stomps the ground inan explosive manner. Good Ending Pojo defeats Asmodeus, but because of her mind being that iof a chicken, it doesn't succumb to the power of the demonic weapon, all it wants is to eat and sleep......or so it seems, the Mace's power has indeed corrutped Pojo and she begins to grow, big. Now, having an insatiable appetite, she begins to devour entire cities in Europe, and she wait until night to alunch her attack as to be unseen. Then Pojo's actions were the symbol of most scary folklore. Bad Ending Though Asmoeus succeeds in defeating Pojo, but as he uses the Mace to finish the Chicken, he misses, allowing Pojo to fly to safety. Now Asmodeus, east chickens in hope to find Pojo again. Category:Blog posts